Hohle Erde
[[Datei:Hollow Earth.jpg|thumb|300px|'Hohle Erde'Karte der Hohlen Erde aus William Bradshaws The Goddess of Atvatabar (1892)]]Die Hohle Erde (Englisch: Hollow Earth) ist ein pseudowissenschaftliches Konzept um die Beschaffenheit des Erdinneren. Entstehungsgeschichte der Theorie Im Altertum gab es bereits schon mythologische Vorstellungen von einer Welt unterhalb der Erdoberfläche, meist im Zusammenhang mit einem Leben nach dem Tod ("Unterwelt" oder "Totenreich"). Der Hades aus der griechischen und römischen Mythologie, das Scheol des altjüdischen Glaubens, das Cruachan aus dem keltischen Mythos und das japanische Yomi sind nur einige Beispiele dafür. Gewissen Orten an der Erdoberfläche wurde nachgesagt, dass sie Tore und Tunnel beherbergten, die direkt ins Innere der Erde führten. thumb|200px|Ein Modell von Halleys Hohler ErdeDie moderne Theorie um die Hohle Erde wurde das erste Mal vom Astronomen Edmond Halley im Jahr 1692 konkretisiert. Sie basiert auf einer fehlgeleiteten Berechnung von Isaac Newton, die die Masse der Erde und deren Mond miteinander verglich und aussagte, dass der Mond von beiden Himmelskörpern die größere Dichte besäße, und auf Halleys eigenen Beobachtungen des irdischen Magnetfeldes. Daher kam Halley zum Schluss, dass die Erde keine dichte Kugel, sondern ein Hohlkörper sein muss, in deren Inneren sich wenigstens zwei weitere Hohlkugeln um einen weit kleineren innersten Kern befinden, jede mit einem eigenen Magnetfeld. Auch war er der Ansicht, dass es an der Erdoberfläche Orte geben müsste, durch die man ins Innere dieser hohlen Erde vorstoßen könnte. Spätere Wissenschaftler und Theoretiker, die dieser Grundidee folgten - unter anderem John C. Symmes, Jr. -, füllten diese "hohle Erde" - sowohl damaligen und heutigen physikalischen und astrologischen Erkenntnissen zum Trotz - allmählich mit fantastisch anmutenden (und vollkommen hypothetischen) Beschreibungen aus, nach welcher die hohle Erde von mindestens einer Sonne mit Licht und Wärme versorgt wurde, so dass im Erdinneren Tiere und Pflanzen wie auf der Oberfläche existieren konnten. Andere Versionen schildern einen konkav ausgeformten Hohlraum, deren Bewohner sich auf der gekrümmten Innenseite der Erdschale aufhalten ("konkave Erde"), oder von sogenannten "verlorenen Welten", in denen Dinosaurier und andere längst ausgestorbene Tierarten bis in die heutige Zeit unverändert überdauern konnten. Auch Atlantis spielt in einigen Schilderungen eine wichtige Rolle. Es wurden sogar Expeditionen organisiert, mit welchen Eingänge zum Erdinneren aufgespürt werden sollten. Erst ab dem 19. Jahrhundert wurden allmählich wissenschaftlich belegte Feststellungen laut, die die Vorstellung der Hohlerde Stück für Stück zu widerlegen begannen. In der Populärkultur Die Hohle-Erdtheorie wurde in verschiedenen Formen zum Stoff für die Popkultur. Die nachfolgende Liste enthält nur einige der bekanntesten - und markantesten - Beispiele: *Dante Alighieris [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/G%C3%B6ttliche_Kom%C3%B6die Göttliche Komödie] beschreibt die Hölle als einen tief in die Erde versunkenen Kegel, der durch den Fall Satans vom Himmel entstand. *Jules Verne beschreibt in [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Die_Reise_zum_Mittelpunkt_der_Erde Die Reise zum Mittelpunkt der Erde] eine Expedition quer durch die Erde auf den Spuren eines verschollenen Entdeckers. *Edgar Rice Burroughs siebenteilige Romanreihe Pellucidar beschreibt einen fiktiven unterirdischen Kontinent auf der Innenseite einer konkaven Hohlerde. *Edgar Allan Poes Roman [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Narrative_of_Arthur_Gordon_Pym_of_Nantucket The Narrative of Arthur Gordon Pym of Nantucket] aus dem Jahr 1838 schildert die fantastischen Abenteuer eines Reisenden, der im letzten Kapitel auf einer Fahrt durch die Wasser des Südpolarmeers ein Naturereignis wahrnimmt, in der sich Schluchten im Meer öffnen, die ins Innere der Erde führen sollen, bevor die Handlung des Romans jäh abbricht. *Im Dungeons & Dragons-Rollenspiel existiert ein Kampagnenset mit dem Namen Hollow World, welches auf die Hohlerde-Theorie aufbaut. *Das Nintendo-Videospiel [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terranigma Terranigma] führt eine hohle Unterwelt auf, die das Setting für die erste und letzte Phase des Spiels bildet. *Im MonsterVerse-Film Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) wird der Begriff Hohle Erde für eine untergegangene menschliche Zivilisation verwendet, die mit den Monstern der Franchise friedlich coexistierte. Die Hohle Erde in TMNT Archie Comics *thumb|160px|Die Hohle Erde in den Archie Comics[[Hassel in the Hollow Earth!|''Donatello and Leatherhead'' #1]]In der dreiteiligen Miniserie Donatello and Leatherhead werden Donatello und Leatherhead vom Atlantäer Murtal ins Erdinnere entführt, wo sie auf Neanderthaler, Amazonen und eine prähistorische Urwelt treffen, die dort existieren können, da die irdische Zeit dort keine Bedeutung hat und damit der Alterungsprozess extrem verlangsamt oder ganz aufgehalten wird. Diese hohle Welt besitzt auch eine Sonne und Wetterumschwünge, insbesondere Gewitter.Donatello and Leatherhead #1, #2 und #3 'Cartoonserie (1987)' *In einer Folge der 1987 Serie reisen die Turtles und April in eine verlorene Welt unterhalb der Erdoberfläche, die von Dinosauriern bewohnt und von einem Kristall mit Licht und Wärme versorgt wird, den Krang sich rücksichtslos für den Betrieb des Technodroms unter den Nagel reißen will."Turtles at the Earth's Core" Siehe auch Archie Comics * Andresla und ihre Amazonen * Emur *Atlantis **Murtal 1987 Serie *Dippy Quellenverzeichnis * Wikipedia (deutsch und englisch) *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Subterranean_fiction Wikipedia: Subterranean fiction] (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schauplätze Kategorie:Fremde Welten